The Things That Brought Us Together
by ThisAngelInHell
Summary: When Clara finds Inspector Javert slumped in an alley beaten and near death, she takes pity on the cruel man. As she struggles to come to terms with her own fears and troubles and while the Inspector slowly heals in her care they grow closer but neither are willing to put their heart on the line. Until something changes, something they have to overcome together or not at all.
1. Alleyways

**A/N: ****_I know what you're thinking... "Oh my god, another new story?" Sorry guys, this little gem just wouldn't give me peace until I put it to paper! I promise to update the other stories soon. Love you all and I hope you enjoy it! xx_**

**Disclaimer:****_ Although I sincerely wish I owned Les Mis, unfortunately I do not. I own none of the Characters except my OC - Clara._**

* * *

It was dark and cold. Hurrying down the alley, rushing to get home I didn't even see him there! That is until I tripped over him.

"Shit!" I cursed

Looking down at the ground I let go of a tear I had been holding for some time. I stood up and brushed myself down, my torn blouse and ruffled skirt made me look horrid. I checked my hands and knees for blood before turning to regard the man.

"Sir?" I whispered "Excuse me, are you okay?"

I nudged him and his body shifted into the moonlight, in that instant, I knew him. I wasted no time in checking his pulse, at least he was alive!

"Inspector, you must open your eyes and look at me!" I said with an air of urgency

His eyes flew open realising someone knew who he was and was here to help him.

"Who are you?" He asked hoarsely

"Shh, do not speak. Speaking will not help you. My name is Clara and I am going to need you to stand up. I can support you but not much, most of your weight you will have to take yourself" I instructed

The Inspector nodded complying with my order not to speak.

I lifted him with a grunt and began to walk slowly down the alley.

"Where are we going?" He croaked

"I told you not to talk. We are going to my house, I am going to get you cleaned up"

He began to protest but I gave him a sharp look as if to say 'do not argue with me!' I can be very forceful when I need to be.

We seemed to walk for hours before we reached the tiny house I lived in.

* * *

Once we were inside I laid him down on the floor in the small living area. As his head touched the wooden floor a portion of his graying brown hair fell into his eyes. I swept it away and saw that his hair was matted with blood, he had a head injury and needed a doctor. I decided it was best not to mention it to him in case he started panicking.

"Try not to move. I am going to fetch some water" I had the sudden urge to kiss his forehead to reassure him that he would be okay but I fought it down because I was certain the Inspector would be disgusted and horrified with the action.

* * *

I left the house to the water pump across the street with my bucket in hand. The water supply gets cut off around 5pm but there is usually always some left, it would just have to be enough. I reached for the pump and pumped, as I did my blouse fell even further down to the point where anyone who walked by would see more than I would care for.

I returned to the house and watched him before grabbing a cut of fabric I could use as a cloth.

You would never be able to tell he was alive if it weren't for the shallow sounds of his breathing.

* * *

I knelt down beside him and plunged the cloth into the bucket, wrung it out and started to dab and wipe away the crusted blood. Gently wiping the Inspectors forehead I began to hum a song my Grandmother had taught me, she often sang it to me as a lullaby and it was incredibly soothing. The Inspectors eyes fluttered before they truly opened and I saw that he was smiling ever so slightly. It was not a sight I was used to and it startled me slightly. I looked down into his blue eyes, the same heartless blue eyes that all the street urchins of Paris avoided looking into. Being so close to him now I saw something more in those eyes, something more than heartlessness, it was sadness. Such a deep sadness that I had to look away; How did he hide it? Did he even know it was there? How had it come to be there?

"Why did you?" He could not finish, but I knew what he was going to ask.

"I was not about to just leave you there" I said softly but he was not satisfied with my answer and I could tell the topic would be brought up again.

I stood up and stepped back

"I am going to find something to dry your face with."

He nodded and winced, I could tell his neck was hurt too. I walked through to the small bedroom and gathered up a small towel.

I stopped in the bedroom to listen, nothing. Panic struck and I ran from the house dropping the towel as I went.

I knew a doctor who often went to the Cafe Musain and I knew he would be there right now. I had to hurry!

I was _not _going to let the Inspector die in my house!

* * *

Bursting through the door, I ran to the bar.

"Adelaine, where are they? Upstairs, Oui?" I stared at the barmaid

"Oui. What is wrong?" She replied

It was too late, I was gone.

Taking the stairs two at a time I was up in no time. Scanning the room that had gone silent at my entrance.

"Joly?" I asked desperately at no one in particular

Enjolras just stared at me, I suspect that was because of the lack of clothing covering my top half. A face peered out of the crowd.

"Oui?" Joly stood and looked around the room then at me.

"You _need_ to come with me! Please!" I was almost crying

Then Enjolras spoke up "We are busy, tonight is very important. You can not just walk in and drag him away!"

Looking first at Joly then at Enjolras "Would you just give it a rest! Your fight for freedom is **_NOT _**the be all and end all!"

At this the drunkard I knew to be Grantaire began clapping and Enjolras just looked like a wounded animal.

"Please?" I begged Joly

Turning to Enjolras, Joly only apologised.

Enjolras gave him a cold stare as he walked over to my side but when he looked at me his whole expression changed. Then it was his turn to apologise.

"I am sorry Clara" He said solemnly and nodded.

I had not even known that he knew my name until then.

* * *

I dragged Joly down the stairs and shot out of the door like a bullet out of the barrel of a gun.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" I panted

"What is going on Clara?" Joly asked breathlessly as he tried to keep up with me.

"Just hurry Joly, you will see!" I answered.

The streets were empty which made running easier as there was no way you could run into anyone. In moments we were at my house. I had been away for scarcely more than fifteen minutes but I was terrified of what I might find.

When we got inside and Joly saw what the hurry and fuss was about "Mon deiu!" was the only phrase he could summon.

* * *

**Hey guys! So what did you think of the first chapter? Leave me a review and favourite cause I promise I plan on making this a spectacular fanfic! **

**Love to you all! xx**


	2. Medicines, Meetings and Mistakes

**Hey everybody, so people seemed to like Chapter 1 so I quickly got to work on Chapter 2... Aaaaand here it is! Enjoy!**

**- By the way, I describe Enjolras and Joly in this chapter. I went with the Movie Enjolras as he is probably the most recognisable right now (but my favourite Enjolras is Ramin Karimloo) and as for Joly, well I really was not sure so I made it up as I went along and I think it turned out okay ^_^ -**

**Disclaimer:****_ Again, I own nothing. Actually I own lots of things, just not the rights to Les Mis. All characters belong to Victor Hugo (Except Clara, she's mine :))_**

* * *

I can not say I had expected anything different. In a second, Joly was down on his knees beside the Inspector.

"Clara, get my kit bag!" He demanded

Joly kept a bag of medical equipment and medicines here. No, he does not live with me but he often has to come and fix what my clients have broken. Beside the bed in my room was a very old rucksack, snatching it up I practically ran back through to the Living room.

He grasped the bag and yanked it out of my hands. Such an action was not typical of Joly, clearly he believed time was of the essence where the Inspector was concerned.

"You might want to leave" His head down searching through his bag for the right equipment.

I took the hint and nodded.

"I am going to go apologise to Enjolras" I said and then I left the house

* * *

It was late and the meeting would be over but if I knew Enjolras he would still be at the cafe.

I had liked that Joly had thought it more important to work on saving the Inspector than to ask me questions which would cost valuable time. They would come though, I knew they would.

The Barmaid, Adelaine, nodded to me as I walked by the bar towards the stairs. I returned the nod before disappearing up the stairs.

When I reached the top floor of the cafe the student had his back to me. It was such a great loss for womankind that all he was interested in was Patria.

The tall, blonde haired student was of a stocky build but not in a sense that he had a large frame, he was in fact very slim but muscular all the same.

"Enjolras?" I said in a cautious tone so as not to startle him and to test how he was after my outburst.

He turned and, as I always did, I gasped quietly. When you were face to face with Enjolras his handsomeness was incredibly evident. His brown eyes bore through me and a small smile graced his lips.

"Oui?" He said

"I wanted to apologise for my outburst earlier. Of course I support your cause but I was so frantic. I should not have embarrassed you like that in front of the others." I babbled

It was lucky he stopped me or else I could have gone on for a while. He walked to a table with two chairs and motioned that I should sit with him.

"I notice you have not changed" He stated, his gaze never flickered from my eyes down towards my fallen blouse as many men's eyes would have.

"I have not had the chance." I said.

Some people might have been uncomfortable under his intense gaze but I had plenty of experience in dealing with headstrong males.

"I assume then that it was not you who required Joly's medical assistance?" His gaze still intense.

"No" I said, giving away nothing.

"Who then? A client?" His interest clearly piqued

I knew it would interest Enjolras to hear how many high and mighty members of society had been in my bed but now was not the time. He wanted to know if I had injured a person of high standing.

"Ha! Far from it! I doubt you would find him in anyone's bed besides his own. I am willing to bet he sleeps alone too!" I smiled at the thought

"Then why was there such a hurry to have Joly come over to your house?" Enjolras continued, determined to get answers.

"Enjolras, I came here to apologise and I have. I do not expect to be interrogated!"

His face fell dark with something akin to shame and he nodded.

"Of course, I do apologise."

"Well, it seems to be a night for apologising to one another, does it not?" I said with a giggle to lighten the tone of the conversation.

"Oui, indeed." He said with a grin.

Just then a creak on the stairs told me someone was behind me.

"It would seem Joly is finished with your friend." Enjolras observed and stood to offer Joly his seat. I did not see Joly's response but he must have shook his head because he walked over to me and knelt down.

"It is difficult to say if the..." He stopped a moment to look up an Enjolras and he considered his word choice carefully, "Patient, will survive. I seriously suggest you take him to a hospital." Joly looked at me with a serious expression on his face. Seriousness did not suit Joly's childish facial features.

"You want _me_ to take _him _to hospital? How do you think that would look? A prostitute bringing someone like **HIM** into a hospital!" A trace of anger rising in my voice, not aimed at Joly but aimed at myself that of all the things I could have done with my life I ended up having to sell my body just to survive!

Joly sighed as he stood up

"Then Enjolras and I will take him."

Enjolras had walked away over to a table with a map of the backstreets of Paris, but when Joly mentioned his name his head turned to watch us.

"I really would rather only you and I know who he is!" I tell him.

"I simply cannot carry him on my own and Enjolras is the only other person here!" he replied, more of a statement than a point of argument.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders "Si vous le dites"

* * *

It had started to rain by the time we left the cafe and by the time we got to my house the rain had made my blouse see through and Joly's straight black hair was curling slightly and shining. His striking green eyes were made dazzlingly bright in contrast. As he shook off some drops of rain from his face I opened the door to the Living room to find the Inspector trying to sit up. Joly dashed over to him and whispered something in his ear, I suspect he asked him to lie back down because that is exactly what he did.

As I was about to walk over to the Inspector and Joly, Enjolras caught my arm and whispered

"The _Inspector _is the patient?"

"Oui, pourquoi?"

"What was he doing in your house?" Enjolras asked, both anxious and concerned

"Are you insinuating **_I _**did this to him?" I spat venomously

"N-Non! Of course not! I was merely curious." He stuttered in a nervous attempt to back peddle.

"As a matter of fact I found him like that in a back alley on my way home!" I retorted

By now Joly had walked back over to us almost silently. I jumped when I heard him ask

"So you moved him here?" A vaguely disapproving look graced his features.

"I did. What of it?"

Joly shook his head.

"You should not have moved him, you may have made his condition worse."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"So I should have just left him there to die, oui? Mon deiu! Of course I was not going to leave him there!" I was shouting now and shaking too.

I felt Enjolras wrap his arms around me in an attempt to calm me down.

"You should have left him where he lay and come for me. Directing me straight to him!" Joly argued whilst keeping his tone level.

"I could barely see where I was going, that is how I tripped over him! I would never have been able to find him again!"

Joly looked at me and for once I had rendered the Student Doctor speechless. I took a small pause before continuing. I had stopped shaking by now and Enjolras had removed his arms.

"You and Enjolras are going to have to move him now too, will that not do some sort of damage?" I asked, quite genuinely worried for the Inspector.

"No harm will come to him. I know what is broken and what is not. Enjolras and I should be able to get him to the Hospital safely." Joly reassured me.

"Bonne. Get going then, do not waste anymore time!" I said to them both.

At that the two students walked over to the Inspector and Joly again had a whispered conversation with him before they lifted him and began to carry his weight between them.

As they passed me Enjolras said "Once the Inspector and Joly are safely inside the Hospital I will come back and wait with you."

I nodded and reached into a pocket I had sewn into my blouse. I pulled out 30 Francs, all I had made that night, and handed it to Joly.

"The money for the Hospital" I said to explain away Joly's slightly confused expression. Joly nodded and took 10 Francs, handing back the other 20.

"I will put some money towards it." He smiled warmly.

"As will I." Enjolras added smiling slightly.

Then they were gone.

* * *

I shut the door and walked through to my bedroom. Lying down on the mattress I quietly cried myself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Okay guys so what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try and get Chapter 3 up as soon as I can!**

** In the meantime please read and review!**

**Reviews are what keep me writing these fics for you guys! ^_^ xx**


	3. The Market

**Hi there! Apologies in advance for how long it has taken me to update this story and also for the short length of the chapter, as it's only a filler Chapter.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains inferences to rape. They are not explicit but I just thought it was only fair to warn you all.**

_Flashbacks are in italics and signified with / at the beginning and end._

* * *

The next morning, when Clara awoke, the only things convincing her that it hadn't all been a dream was her ripped blouse and the sinking feeling in her gut. A pure burning and despising feeling aimed at the client she had tried to run from.

She needed to stop thinking about it or else she was going to make herself sick!

Getting dressed slowly, Clara noticed bruises. Dark purple and agony to the touch.

Making sure to take extra care when putting on her clothes, her thought became mundane. Focusing on what she needed to get done that day.

Swiftly standing up from her bed she moved over to the door and reached for the handle.

_/She was desperate. Screaming out in absolute terror. This was what he had been planning all along. The man's hands were in her hair, yanking her back. Strong arms held her in place whilst he rubbed up against her. His hands felt like searing hot pokers, every touch burning her. She writhed and wriggled to escape but it was useless. Screaming pleas of 'Please no!' and 'Let me go, I beg you!'._

_Then a hand covers her mouth and they fall onto the bed./_

* * *

Clara was brought around by Enjolras shaking her violently.

"Clara!" He spoke with urgency and a tinge of fear. "Wake up! Wake up Clara!"

Heaving a heavy sob into the students chest she curled up against the student, clinging to him.

Enjolras rocked back and forth with her in his arms whispering calming words and the occasional 'Shh, it's okay now'

When she has regained her composure, Clara let go of Enjolras and stands up offering her hand to help him stand.

Shaking his head he effortlessly rises.

"What brought you back?" Clara asked

"I promised to come back once Joly and the Inspector were safely inside the Hospital. I did, but you were asleep so I went back home. I decided to come back again and see if you were awake yet." Enjolras rattled off barely taking breathes between words.

Clara nodded and Enjolras lay a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened last night?" He asked, concerned for the young woman.

Feigning innocence Clara shakes her head "You were here for most of it, you shouldn't have to ask."

"I meant before that. **_Before_** you found the Inspector. What happened?"

Clara's breath hitched and she shook her head. "I'd rather not." was all she could say.

Enjolras gave a sympathetic nod. Here was another conversation that was far from over.

* * *

Lost in thought, Clara didn't notice Enjolras walk out of her room and into the Living room. Pulled out of her thoughts only when Enjolras called

"Clara, do you need anything from the market?"

Walking through to the Living room to face him she said "I think I need one or two things, oui."

"Bonne, then let us go." Enjolras gathered his coat and offered his arm to Clara.

* * *

When they reached the Market Enjolras turned to her. "What do you need?"

"Just bread and eggs." Clara told him

"Right." He said and led the way through the crowds.

Whilst walking through the crowds they both got some odd looks.

The woman and the student did not look like a typical couple. Plus the fact is that anyone who knew him, knew that Enjolras had no interest in dating women. He was only interested in his studies. (And planning a revolution... But that was only people who _**really **_knew him)

"What do I take for the Inspector?" Clara asked, realising that she wanted to go see how he was doing.

"Just bring yourself. He has been asking for you all night Joly tells me." Enjolras replied with a small smile.

Something warm bubbled in Clara's chest but she couldn't describe what it was or why it was there. But it was a nice feeling.

That was decided then, once she had done her shopping and put it away at home she would go and visit the Inspector.

* * *

**So that's Chapter 3! Please review it and let me know what ya think!**

**By the way, I got some reviews and PM's asking for more details about what happened to Clara and how the Inspector came to be in the alley. Patience, all in good time!**

**Oooh, also, with help from another writer I hope to soon be putting up some short Hannibal fics. So watch out for those!**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey Everyone,**

**I am really sorry about the long wait for Chapter 4 but I am experiencing a very cliched case of Writers block on this chapter. Worry not though! The second I have it written I guarantee you it will be uploaded not long after! Thank you all for your patience and once again I am very sorry!**

**Love from**

**ThisAngelInHell**

**P.S. On another note, while I appear to be have writers block on this story other stories appear to be flowing nicely so I may likely fill the gap between Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 with one of the other Plot Bunnies that have been bouncing around my imagination.**


	5. Notice

Hey.

I have to apologise, my muse for this story has completely gone and I don't see it coming back.

However I am loathe to get rid of the story so if anyone who has followed this story would like to take over either leave me a review or drop me a PM and I'll give you what I have already written.

Thank you and once again I apologise.

Much love,

ThisAngelInHell

xx


End file.
